Prisoner On His Island
by SeaEmerald
Summary: Stella shivered when she felt the cold tip of his blade touch her skin. "Why bother leaving? It won't be long before people think you're dead. No one's going to find you here, beautiful. I'm not going to allow that," he smirked while letting his cool lips touch her cheek. "Why?" he continued, moving his lips closer to her trembling ones. "Because...you're my prisoner," he finished.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

This is just something that was rolling around in my head. I hope you like it? So...

Thank you for reading it.

* * *

 **~ Somewhere Unknown - 3:30 AM ~**

Her breath came out in labored, short, and quick gasps. Her feet barely touched the forest floor as she ghosted through the trees like a shadow. Sweat poured from her forehead but she didn't care like she normally would. The sound of her panic-filled heartbeat filled her ear drums as hot, liquid adrenaline pumped through her veins. Her instincts turned animalistic as Stella moved her legs faster and faster in a desperate attempt to escape. _To not get caught._

She paid no heed to the direction she ran in nor the cuts and scrapes she got from the branches as she whooshed past them. She panted heavily as she tossed a helpless look over her shoulders. She never felt so vulnerable.

She felt... _mortal._ Yes, that's it. She was no longer invincible. She was mortal. She threw herself forward at an even greater pace even though her legs grew weary and shook violently, threating to crumble at any second. Her lungs burned as they begged for air. Her lips trembled with panic and her limbs shook with exhaustion.

Being chased was nothing like films where actors looked hot even with smeared makeup. It was far from that. Her throat grew dry when she remembered what would happen if... _ **he**_ caught up to her. It was terrifying to think about.

She lost her heels somewhere earlier during her escape. And unfortunately, the moon provided no camouflage as it shone brilliantly in the starry sky. Leaves crunched under her feet. Big, brown logs appeared out of nowhere as if trying to stop her from escaping. She ignored her bloody feet as she pushed herself even further, despite knowing that it was futile and that it was only a matter of time before he...

Stella closed her eyes in agony shut when she felt the air suddenly thicken with his deafening footsteps pounding on the muddy floor not too far behind.

Another short gasp escaped her when she turned around for a quick glance. He sprinted behind her so closely. His dark brown eyes glinted dangerously with anger as his lips stretched into a thin, determined line that told her that escape was impossible. Especially now.

Stella yelled out of infuriation as she ran faster but it was of no use. A scream died in her dry throat when she felt a sharp scratch on her back, slowing her pace even further. She turned pale when she heard the all too familiar sound of a glock being triggered.

She turned her head sideways to get a glimpse. She sucked in a gasp when she saw a wooden rod flying her way. She tried to jump out of the way but it was too late. Stella screamed in pain when the rod collided with the side of her stomach. She lost her balance and tumbled across the forest floor, wincing in more pain as her face and limbs pricked with branches. Blood oozed from her cuts as she gasped for air.

She tried to pick herself up but her body couldn't stop shaking from the rush of adrenaline. Her eyes soon widened in horror when she saw him approaching her. His sprint slowed into a dull pace as his lips stretched into a victorious smirk. The sheer rage and twisted anger in his eyes was enough to make her stomach coil with fear.

Stella crawled back in another attempt to get away but he wasn't having it. _Not anymore._ He kept his gun to his side, his fingers shaking slightly, as if threatening her that he'll shoot if she dares something like this ever again. With a furious growl, he bent and grabbed her arm tightly, making her gasp and wince. He sat on one knee and leaned in closer to her face, taking in her eyes which were filled with terror. She bit the inside of her cheek when their noses brushed together just ever so slightly. He smirked at her obvious display of fear. Good. She should be afraid of him.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Stella asked angrily, trying her best to not best to not display any extra fear. "Let me go!"

His only response was tightening his grip on her arm almost painfully. His eyes narrowed almost hatefully as he refused to show any mercy towards the blonde.

"Sorry, babe. But you're not leaving this island any time soon," he smirked victoriously, his deep voice whispering into her ear, making sure that she heard it.

"WHY?!" Stella cried out as tears of frustration pricked her golden brown eyes.

His chestnut locks tickled her cheer as he leaned in, their lips just a brush away.

"Because you're my prisoner," he answered in a chilly whisper.

 **...**

* * *

 **Like I said...just something crazy that popped into my head all of a sudden. I have a vague plot for this. If you guys still want me to continue, then I'll develop it much better! Thank you!**


End file.
